


cure for the common cold

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: who wrote some quick smut for jumin? this egg.yes this is a lemon, read at your own risk, pwp as it says on ao3.this was a request for a jumin with a maid mc sort of deal.





	cure for the common cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMay/gifts).

The silence of the penthouse was only broken by the hacking cough of Jumin. It wasn't often that he was sick. In fact, this was perhaps the first time all year he'd actually taken a sick day. He didn't particularly enjoy missing work when he felt he was still able to do his job. And he barely had a cold, more like just a persistent cough instead of being completely sick. But several employees were sick and in the interest of stopping the virus from spreading, any ill employees were required to stay home. Jumin was in bed with Elizabeth the Third, reading the newspaper when he heard the door to his penthouse open. He glanced at the clock, noting it was probably the maid coming to clean. He had no desire to speak with her, so he remained where he was. He reached out to pet Elizabeth, who had raised her head at the sound. But before he could touch her silky fur, she jumped out of bed. Well, perhaps it was her habit to investigate whoever entered the penthouse. He resumed reading, knowing his feline companion would return shortly.

But then he heard the sound of Elizabeth meowing. She typically only meowed for him. Curious, Jumin rose when he heard a voice from the other room. 

“Hello, kitty! Your daddy’s house is my favorite to clean just because I get to see you! Is it time for your brushing?” the voice cooed. Elizabeth meowed in reply as Jumin stepped out of his room. He remained out of sight from the maid but could now see a woman about his age, crouched down in front of Elizabeth. She pulled a cat brush from her apron, which caused Elizabeth to promptly roll over to show her belly. Jumin was shocked. Elizabeth trusted this maid that much? Jumin watched the woman begin to groom Elizabeth, noting how thorough and practiced at the task she was. Suddenly Jumin remembered all the times he came home from work to a groggy Elizabeth the Third whose fur was smoother than normal. He had always assumed it was simply her own grooming, but could it have been this woman? He thought he heard Elizabeth purring all the way back in his room. In a way, he felt badly for “spying” on this woman but the scene was rather calming. 

But then his own cold betrayed him. He couldn’t stifle a coughing fit, interrupting the grooming time. The girl’s head snapped up. Her eyes went wide. 

“AHH! You’re here! I wasn’t doing anything to your cat, I promise! I’m just here to clean!” she insisted, jumping to her feet. Elizabeth gave an offended look, annoyed that her time had apparently been brought to an end. 

Jumin looked at the maid. “Your name?” he asked simply. 

She paused but knew she had to answer. “MC. Sir.” 

He walked into the living room where she stood. “Do you regularly choose to pet my cat rather than perform your job?”

She looked slightly offended but was still trying to stay respectful. “No, sir. I always do my job in addition to petting your cat. I can’t help it if your cat is too cute to resist.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at that. Of course Elizabeth was that cute but to hear this woman announce it when she thought she was in trouble was intriguing. He crossed his arms. “MC. It’s not often that people so willingly acknowledge Elizabeth the Third’s charms. Moreso, she obviously trusts you which tells me you take good care of her when I am not here.”

MC smiled a little at the praise. She relaxed a hair, trusting she wasn’t in trouble now. “She’s a sweet cat. Anyone who wouldn’t love her must be blind, right?” she joked. 

Jumin gave a half-smile at that. “Indeed.” But he felt another coughing fit rise up and soon he had turned away so not to cough on the poor maid. 

“Oh! You’re sick! Let me make tea!” she cried, rushing off to the kitchen. Jumin tried to object but she already had the water boiling before he could stop her. He joined her in the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. “Well, I can’t say I’m sorry for loving your cat. Because I’m not. And I hope you won’t fire me if I say I want to keep cleaning here. Even if you pay me just in being able to play with her.” 

Jumin shook his head. “If the job is getting done, I see no harm. Besides, Elizabeth would likely object if I put an end to your arrangement.” 

MC smiled at Jumin. “You know, people told me when I started here that the real money was at your company. There were rumors about the Chairman and that he’d fall for any feminine wiles. But I’d much rather make no money and work here, away from him, and get to play with Elizabeth. I hate people who consider money to be the only reason to do anything.” 

Jumin’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his father but sensed the truth behind her words. He didn’t think she was lying about prefering to avoid his father. “And if I were running the company only for the profits?” he asked pointedly. 

She took the teapot, pouring a mug for Jumin. “Mmm, I don’t think you are. You strike me as a cat guy. I like cat guys. I have a weak spot for them. I think you’re a doting daddy for your kitty,” she laughed. 

The response took Jumin by surprise. He accepted the mug but allowed his fingers to brush over hers when he did so. “Oh? Is your weakness to cat fathers relevant to this conversation?” he asked, his voice deep but not disinterested. 

She blushed a cute shade. “Mm, yes. I think so,” she said softly. “Now drink the tea. That cough doesn’t sound fun.” 

Jumin obeyed, slowly sipping the drink. The liquid did soothe some of the roughness in his throat. “Are you a nurse as well as a maid?” he asked, slightly teasing. 

“I don’t mind being your nurse. You take care of Elizabeth so someone, namely me, should take care of you, right?” 

Jumin stared at her. Had she realized what she was suggesting? “How are you planning to ‘take care of me’?” he asked, watching her. “Not assassination, I trust.” 

He expected to take her off guard. Instead, she fluttered her eyelashes. “Well… Since you’re such a good kitty dad, I suppose I can tell you the best cure for a cold.” She stepped closer to him, though still maintained some distance, should he put an abrupt end to her thought. “The best way to cure a cold is by giving it to someone else. Maybe I could… take it from you.” 

Jumin stood, closing the distance between them. “It would be rather unclean in the kitchen if you contaminated the food. But I suppose we could share this cold elsewhere.” 

She grinned and took his hand, leading him back towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, finding MC waiting close by. He reached a hand to her cheek. She allowed him to touch her, cupping his hand against her cheek. “Is it okay with you? I want you to know this isn’t really normal for me but… There’s something here, right?” 

“This is very atypical for me as well,” he admitted, but with a smile. “But I find myself difficult to refuse someone who has so endeared herself to Elizabeth. My cat is the best judge of character.” 

“I’m certain she is. That’s why I’d really like to kiss you.” 

“Then why aren’t you?” 

With those words, the flip was switched. MC practically jumped into Jumin, finding his lips easily. She put her hands around his neck, softly stroking his hairline. Jumin put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. But she pulled backwards, though she kept the kiss going. She hooked her fingers into Jumin’s shirt, pulling him forward. Straight to his bed. She broke the kiss with a playful grin, motioning for him to sit on the bed. He did so, and she quickly climbed onto his lap. She kneeled with her legs straddling him and put both hands on his cheeks. She met his eyes, her smile bright. She leaned down to kiss him again, finding the taste of tea lingering on his lips. “Mm, that tea tastes pretty good,” she murmured between kisses. Her tongue swiped across his lips. “Very yummy. I think I want to taste more.” Jumin easily opened his mouth to kiss her again and quickly her tongue darted into his mouth. The taste within seemed to turn her on more and soon Jumin felt her hands reach down to pull his shirt up. He shed it quickly but wasn’t willing to be the only shirtless participant. He pushed her hands to her own top. While still kissing him, she reached behind herself to untie the apron. Once that was done, she pulled her shirt off, her bra quickly following. She again placed her hands on Jumin's cheeks and pulled his face down to between her breasts. He didn't bother with kissing, instead just taking her nipple between his teeth. She gasped, her back arching. He wrapped his arms securely around her before taking more of her breast into his mouth. She soon began squirming to his touch, her soft sounds becoming louder when she felt him bite her. 

"You seem to enjoy being bitten," he murmured into her skin. He gave a short, sharp nip to the underside of her breast. 

"Nnn! Maybe...Maybe just when you do it," she gasped, With surprising force, she suddenly pushed him backwards until he fell on his back. Her fingers caressed his chest, taking the time to map out each and every curve. Her hips rolled, pressing herself against him. A bulge had just began to emerge and she glanced down. With a devilish grin, her fingers grasped his zipper, pulling it down. She moved agonizingly slowly but Jumin was transfixed, watching her every movement. She saw the hunger in his eyes and felt her own heat grow. She leaned down to his ear, licking the rim as her hips once more moved against him. Her fingers had succeeded in their task and with Jumin's help, his pants were quickly pulled down, giving her a great deal more freedom to play with him. She wasted no time, taking him in her hands. She squeezed along the shaft, making note of his sharp intake of breath. She eagerly grasped his growing erection as though she couldn't possibly get enough of it. Her own breathing became heavy as he began to lose himself. She slowly slid down his body, giving him a long lick along his shaft. He sighed deeply and she felt him twitch. With a grin, she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could manage. She felt wetness between her legs and squeezed her legs together. A gentle kiss on the head of his erection, then curling her tongue partly around it. She lapped at the leaking, her hands snaking down her own body to between her legs. 

She was grateful for her skirt as she sat up slightly, taking Jumin's erection in one hand with a few pumps as she used her other hand to touch herself. Jumin leaned up to watch, seeing MC pull her skirt up and move her panties to the side. He watched her press her fingers inside, practically feeling as if he were doing the motions. In fact, why shouldn't he? He grabbed her hand as she pleasured herself, pressing one long finger inside her. She moaned loudly and he felt her squeeze around him. Together, their fingers inside her moved, and her rhythm faltered, her hand squeezing him more. She groaned, riding his fingers. 

"Ohh,unh," she moaned, all too eager to move her hips. 

"There's something better for you," Jumin smirked, giving a long, forceful stroke. But her hips just kept rolling on him. "All right. Understood." He removed her own hand from between her legs, his own fingers snaking in. His thumb provided friction outside as he made a mental map inside. He moved quickly, wanting to find the spot that would make her scream. Her body seemed to move on its own as she sought the release that his hand was offering. Then he felt a clench around his fingers and her eyes went wide. With a lustful smile, Jumin touched it again, stimulating her much more confidently. He timed his movements, taking away the pleasure right as she was at her peak. She screamed in frustration but Jumin quickly cut it short, allowing her to orgasm. 

MC took a moment to recover, Jumin's fingers nearly dripping with the results of her episode. Once she began to wake up as it were, he removed his hand, putting his fingers to his mouth. He licked along each digit, her eyes following every movement of his tongue. Wasting no time, she straddled his lap again. She took him in her hand, angling carefully, before gliding him in. The pressure was intense and her head fell back. Jumin struggled to keep his hips still, though the urge to thrust inside her nearly overwhelmed him. But he had no desire to hurt her. She needed a moment. But not long. 

MC lifted and lowered herself back down, adjusting to his girth. Her ride began shaky at first, unable to find a comfortable speed. But it didn't take long for the lust and need to feel him deeper overwhelmed her. Her hands splayed out on his chest, steadying herself as she moved her hips, Jumin helping with shallow thrusts. She panted in time with their movements and Jumin's eyes followed her every motion. He noted the way her throat moved with every silent scream, felt her nails begin to scrape when their movements pushed him deeper. He wanted to allow her to ride herself to ecstasy on him but he found it impossible to keep his hands from her. He gripped her hips, pulling her down more forcefully on him. A loud moan escaped her, which he echoed by saying her name, his voice absolutely dripping with desire, Jumin took over the speed and rhythm for the most part, driving himself repeatedly into her most sensitive areas. She fell against his chest, no longer able to remain upright as her body shook with passion.

"Come for me, MC, take everything I am offering," he whispered in her ear, his low voice resonating within her, practically vibrating until she came apart, tightening around him as her body went slack. Jumin grunted, spilling himself. 

It took several moments before they found the strength (or desire) to move. MC shifted first, wincing as she pulled him out of her overstimulated body. "Well, come on, then," she said, trying to pull Jumin to sit up. He gave her a curious look. "It's my job to clean up, right? I feel it's only right I give you a good scrub down after exercise."

His eyes filled with the now-familiar look of lust as she pulled him towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
i always accept requests ♥


End file.
